1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing apparatus for editing video objects recorded on an optical disk such as a DVD-RAM, a DVD-R, a DVD-RW, and a DVD+RW.
2. Background Art
Companies and general users place high expectations on editing apparatuses that have remarkable functions of editing data recorded on a DVD. In reality, such editing apparatuses are subject to several constraints when editing compression-coded data. However, users who believe that “the editing apparatuses are capable of freely editing video data recorded on the DVD” are apt to have various misconceptions about the functions of the editing apparatuses.